Dawn of a New Age
by Cyborg878
Summary: After anti-mutant terrorists murder his family a young mutant goes on the run, seeking safety and revenge. Rated M for language, violence, and possible intimacy. OCx?
1. Purified

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Characters. The OCs are obviously mine.

* * *

_They say that God gives you only what you can handle. I don't believe in God, but if he's real I'd really like to give him a piece of my mind, and my fist. _

* * *

A teenage male hides under a bed in a New York mansion. Screams of a woman can be heard clearly down the hall. The woman pleads for her life, and the lives of her family. Her cries are silenced only by the crack of a gunshot. The teen cringes under his bed as tears roll down his face. He hears heavy footsteps come towards his room and his fear grows exponentially. There is a momentary silence before his door is kicked down. Several men in cloaks, with a cross on each robe, burst into the room holding guns.

The men are from an anti-mutant terrorist group known as the Purifiers. They believe they are here to rid the world of the mutant menace, and also eliminate mutant sympathizers as well. For this reason the Purifiers stand in the room of Rhys Sinclaire, son of New York politician Moira Sinclaire and district attorney Trevor Sinclaire. Rhys' parents were very openly supportive of mutants in fact Moira had added mutants' concerns to her latest political platform. This bold move made her a target of many anti-mutant groups, but the Purifiers were the first to strike.

Only minutes before the Purifiers broke through the bay window of the Sinclaire home. They immediately began firing on anyone in their path, leaving a trail of dying maids, butlers, and chefs behind them. They eventually reached their true targets, Trevor and Moira. They started by shooting Trevor repeatedly in the ribs and chest, before ending their massacre of the man with a final shot between the eyes. They then turned their attention to Moira, who was frozen with fear. As they slowly advanced on the politician she begged the men to spare her and her son. Her pleas seem to fall on deaf ears and suddenly a bullet pierces her skull, the woman slumping over on the ground.

The Purifiers would have left Rhys alive, but their leader wanted no survivors, he had specifically stated so before the squad of terrorists left on their mission. Two Purifiers walk over to the frightened teen and drag him by the shirt collar out from under the bed. Rhys is slender, not incredibly tall, nor short. His blue eyes are wide with fear as he looks at his attackers. The most striking feature of the boy is his hair, jet black with streaks of bold blue, turquoise, and purple. He tries to muster a word, but it's as if his throat is closed up. He is held on his knees by the two Purifiers, as if they are forcing him to beg or pray for mercy. Rhys looks up at one of the Purifiers, a man with short red hair, who places a gun against Rhys' head. Rhys feels something building up in his body. Rhys shouts angrily as black tendrils of what looks like solidified darkness rush out of the boy's hands towards the group of Purifiers in the room.

Rhys' eyes are closed for several minutes, waiting for the Purifiers to end his life. He cautiously opens his eyes to see the tendrils retracting and fading away. The young male is shocked to see all of the Purifiers on the ground bleeding to death. All of the attackers are dead within minutes. Rhys is shaking from the surprise and barely manages to get to his feet. He stumbles down the hallway where he sees his mother's body. He drops to the ground by her lifeless body's side and clutches onto his mother as he cries.

* * *

Hey guys! I decided to start a new FanFic where I can geek out with my love for Marvel comics, and specifically the mutant characters and their foes. Don't worry once I get back in the swing of things I'll hopefully be writing new chapters for my other fics. : ) Please read and review! 3


	2. Awkward Hugs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Characters. The OCs are obviously mine. I will try to stay true to the comics, but I will be altering some details obviously.

* * *

A week had passed since the murder of Moira and Trevor Sinclaire. Fearing further attacks from the Purifiers, Rhys took all of the money he could find in his house and grabbed some clothing, his phone and charger, toothpaste and toothbrush, deodorant, and his father's handgun for protection.

Rhys was frightened by not only his attackers, but also by what he had done to them. He was barely fifteen and had already ended the lives of several men, even if by accident. The teen decided to go on the run. He was hoping to find someone who might help; supporters of his family hopefully. He was staying in youth shelters, only staying at each for a night.

As frightened and sad as the boy was; he didn't want to show it. He knew he had to be strong if he wanted to survive. It seemed as if he lacked emotion towards his predicament, but he was actually just bottling his emotions up.

While he was searching for help, what Rhys didn't know was that someone was searching for him. Help was not far away.

* * *

On the island of Utopia Emma Frost used Cerebra to see if any new mutants had appeared. Her timing was impeccable as she found a new mutant, Rhys Sinclaire. She recognized the name; Rhys' parents were supporters of mutants and advocates for mutant rights.

Upon discovering the new mutant Emma rushed to Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops the leader of the X-Men.

Emma: Scott I found a new mutant, he's just outside of New York, New York. You'll be interested to know he's related to an ally of ours.

Scott: Who is he?

Emma: Rhys Sinclaire.

Scott: Moira's son? I thought the Sinclaires were murdered.

Emma: Rhys' body wasn't found. It seems he survived and escaped.

Scott: He's probably alone and very scared, we need to send a team to go find him.

Emma: Who do you suggest?

Scott: Send Rogue, Storm, Logan, and X-23.

Emma: Do you really think Logan and X-23 are good choices for helping a terrified teenager?

Scott: X-23 has experience with Purifiers and she also had to deal with the death of a parent. And as rough around the edges as Logan is, he's a recognizable member of the team, and does care greatly about kids.

Emma: Okay, if you're sure.

Emma walked away to gather the team. Within the hour Storm, Rogue, Logan (Wolverine), and X-23 were on a Blackbird heading towards Rhys.

* * *

Currently Rhys is walking through a park, to head towards a high school. He is lost in his thoughts until the sound of an aircraft alerts him. He looks above to see a large black plane starting to land near him. Rhys begins to run, fearing that it is the arrival of a government force, or perhaps more Purifiers. As he runs he does not notice Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, and X-23 exit the jet and head towards him. Wolverine and X-23 run from behind, while Storm and Rogue fly up beside the teen. Rhys stops when he recognizes Storm. He looks at the woman with desperation on his face. She and Rogue walk towards him, warm smiles on their face.

Rhys begins to cry, knowing he is safe. All his emotions from the past weak seem to flood out of him. As they do, the tendrils start to materialize. Storm and Rogue step back cautiously. They don't want to upset the boy or fight him and decide to give him some space for the moment. Logan and X-23 also stop, standing about 10 feet behind the teen. The tendrils rush out, much like before, but this time they have no targets. The random paths of the tendrils almost all miss the X-Men. Only one tendril actually strikes someone, a grazing strike on X-23's left arm.

X-23 looks at the small wound as a small line of blood seeps to the surface. She slowly walks towards Rhys. Logan tries to hold her back, but she pushes past his attempts. X-23 dodges a tendril and reaches Rhys. She raises her hand to strike the teen, but instead places her hand on Rhys' shoulder. The gesture of comfort seems to relax Rhys. He turns around and, through tears, looks at X-23. He hugs her which X-23 doesn't know how to react to. She stands there as the boy cries on her shoulder and the rest of the team walks towards the two.

* * *

Hope this chapter was good! : ) I won't have a new one up until at least Thursday, I have Orientation for University! Read and Review!


End file.
